To See You Again
by GraphXButterfly
Summary: After a shuttle crash, the critically injured captain of Voyager goes missing. Can anyone figure out what happened to her? Complete!
1. Exodus

To See You Again

Chapter One: Exodus

Summary: After a shuttle crash, the critically injured captain of Voyage goes missing. Can anyone figure out what happened to her?

-=/\=-

The air was cold, the sound of the wind blowing around outside was just about the only thing that could be heard, except for the occasional sound of thunder that followed large bolts of electricity. The air smelt acidic as the plasma radiated though the sky. It was freezing; the cave didn't offer much shelter from the weather. It was open on either end tunneling the wind. Tom had managed to ignite some rocks with his phaser but it didn't do much as far as the cold went, especially with wet clothes.

They flyer had been hit by a plasma charge; they had been caught unaware by the storm. He knelt over the unmoving form of Kathryn. She was badly injured, a large gash ran completely down the right side of her face, he'd mange to stop the external bleeding, but it was the internal bleeding that had him the most concerned. Her hair was mused; curls escaped her normally immaculate bun, clustered together and matted with her blood. Her normally pail skin was ivory, accenting the pinkness of the lipstick that she normally wore.

Tom pressed his combadge again, but it was no use. The storm was causing too much interference for him to get a signal out. He couldn't make it back to the flyer at the moment due to the large bolts of supercharged plasma that were raining down on them. He took a deep breath and sat, there wasn't much he could do; the minimal amount of equipment that was functional in the medkit wasn't enough. She needed advanced medical care, he only hoped that the storm would lift and he'd be able to get her back to Voyager in time. He looked down at the woman before him, and with a voice full of affection he simply stated, "Just stay with me though the night Captain." He took her small hand into his own, hoping that somehow his energy would help to keep her alive.

-=/\=-

The light from the sun assaulted his eyes, blinking he became aware of the fact that the storm was over. He blinked several times trying to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright light that now filled the cave. He looked down at the woman that lay before him, she hadn't moved the entire time he'd been asleep. He didn't know when he'd drifted off into the unconscious world. He moved, a grimace playing on his face, the pain from his own injuries radiating throughout his body. He knelt down grabbing the tricorder he had out of his holster.

He closed his eyes and swallowed, she'd made it, but he knew she wasn't out of the woods yet. Her pulse was irregular and her blood pressure was dangerously low, but she was alive. He tried his combadge again, still nothing. Perhaps Voyager was still out of range. He could see the Flyer from where he'd moved to at the front of the cave. He decided that in order to save her life, he'd have to leave her alone in the cave and hope for the best.

-=/\=-

It took him just under a half hour to make it to the tiny battered ship, not much of the hull was left. He ducked inside. It didn't time him long to figure out that there would be no transmissions going out, the small vessel too badly damaged. His hike had been in vain. He made sure to grab some extra supplies, as much as he could carry, he'd found another medkit, the equipment was still functional. He knew that this equipment could be the last chance for him to save his captain's life.

After taking one last survey of the beaten and battered craft, he headed back to the cave they'd taken shelter in. A half hour later he was standing at the mouth of the cave. As he walked inside he dropped what he'd been carrying. He looked next to where he'd lit the fire, the captain was gone.


	2. You Mean She's Not With You?

Chapter Two: You Mean She's Not With You?

-=/\=-

She slowly became aware of something being pressed up against her lips. The sensation of a cool sweet liquid filled her mouth, she subconsciously swallowed; the rational part of her brain saying that she shouldn't. The cool liquid was very much welcome in her dry parched mouth. Her subconscious mind told her she should open her eyes and see what was going on.

The pain that radiated through her body subsided. A new sensation overcame her; it was the sensation of being lifted. She felt herself moving through the air an unknown presence hands upon her. Her chest became heavy and she found it was hard to breathe. She felt her body shudder as she coughed.

Whoever had her, lowered her to the ground once more. She became aware that her jacket was being removed. Somewhere deep inside were her instincts lie; she knew that something wasn't right she knew that she should be in pain but she wasn't. Whoever had her should not be there, she felt the sensation of liquid being poured into her mouth again. She knew she shouldn't drink it; she should spit out. But, the sweet velvety texture, of the nectar was so sensual, tantalizing, and seductive that she couldn't help herself. She was even disappointed when whatever it was that was feeding her the nectar was removed from her mouth.

Every sensation she felt became more intense, the feeling of being lifted through the air felt almost as if she were flying. The last sensation she felt was a rush of disorientation and a warming of her skin, then there was nothing.

– =/\= –

Tom had his tricorder out and he was scanning the area. Something had happened to his captain and he wanted to know what. There was no way she could have gotten up and wondered off on her own. Her injuries were too severe, he walked through the middle of the cave looking for signs of animal tracks; unfortunately the ground offered nothing it was solid rock. There were no tracks of any kind that could be found.

Upon not finding any evidence inside the cave he looked around the outside. There were lots of animal tracks. However, he didn't see any that would have been large enough to carry off the captain. He wandered down a trail looking for any evidence as to where the captain had gone. Around an hour past and he heard something, he pointed his tricorder into the direction of where the sound came from; he had his hand on his phaser.

He sighed when he spied B'Elanna and Neelix coming out of a wooded area. He removed his hand from his phaser and walked up to them. "Boy am I ever glad to see you" he said.

"We've been looking for you for hours" she said. "We saw some smoke coming from the cave earlier, Chakotay and Tuvok checked the cave and then headed back to the Sacajawea, Neelix and I went looking for you."

Tom smiled; perhaps the reason why the captain was gone was because Chakotay and Tuvok had gotten to her first. He wasn't in the cave at the time that B'Elanna said Chakotay and Tuvok had been in there perhaps they took the captain back to the shuttle being that she was in such bad condition. He walked with the other two people; he looked at B'Elanna, "why didn't you just signal me" he asked.

B'Elanna was quick to respond, "For some reason our communicators aren't functional on this planet, that's why we split up and had a rendezvous time."

Tom nodded that would explain the reason why he was unable to get any communications out. He was finding it more and more difficult to walk his injuries were finally catching up to him.

Neelix took notice, "Tom are you alright" he asked? He reached out and took his friend by the shoulders to help him balance himself.

Tom looked at the man, "I'll be fine once we get back to Voyager nothing our EMH can't handle." He joked.

Once they were back at the Sacajawea B'Elanna and Neelix helped him inside. He could see Chakotay and Tuvok sitting at the controls. Chakotay looked at Neelix and B'Elanna "any luck finding the captain?"

Tom's eyes grew wide as he realized that the captain was not with them. "You mean you didn't find her in the cave earlier?" he asked, he now was in a near panic.

Chakotay looked at the young man. "Tom you mean she wasn't with you"

"No, I left her in the cave when I went to go back to the flyer, she was badly injured and I knew I needed to get more supplies. I also wanted to attempt to contact Voyager by using the Flyer's communication device. I was only gone about an hour and a half; I came back she was gone." He informed the other four individuals.

A look of horror crossed everyone's face at the realization that their captain was gone. Chakotay started issuing out orders, "Neelix, B'Elanna, Tuvok, I want you to go back to the cave and set up a search perimeter. I'm going to take Tom back to the ship for treatment. I will back for you in two hours."

B'Elanna looked at Chakotay, "right away" she said.

Neelix, Tuvok, and B'Elanna made their way out of the shuttle. They set their course back to the cave that Tom and Kathryn had been in earlier. They were hoping to find evidence of where the captain was. They stopped momentarily to watch the Sacajawea lift off from the planet. They then made their way to the cave and began looking for her.

– =/\= –

Once on board Voyager Tom was taken to sickbay. His injuries were moderately severe, and like he told Neelix it was nothing the EMH couldn't handle. Tom was resting, he felt incredibly guilty for what had happened, he only hoped that they would be able to find the captain and she'd be alive.

Chakotay made his way to the bridge, he issued orders for Harry to try and establish communications with those on the surface. He also gave orders for him to search for the captain's combadge and life signs. The rational part of his brain saying that if she was as injured as Tom said she was, there was no way that if an animal had gotten to her, that she'd have survived. From the injuries that he'd described to the Doctor, it was a miracle that she'd even survived the night.

-=/\=-

On the surface B'Elanna had made her way towards the back of the cave, Tuvok was searching around the perimeter of the cave, and Neelix the animal trails that lead between the different entrances. Her tricorder began to beep as she picked up a faint mechanical signal. She followed it, upon entering a small tunnel, she stopped. Kneeling down and placing her hand just inside of what appeared to be a din, she pulled out the item the signal was emanating from.

A look of horror crossed her Klingon features; there in her hand were the bloody remains of the captain's jacket, her combadge still attached. "Tuvok, Neelix" she called out her voice carrying a very unusual edge of fright.

She looked up as she heard the footsteps of the men. She tuned and offered up what she'd found. Neelix paled, and Tuvok merely raised an eyebrow. Her words were shaky when she spoke, "something must've gotten her" she stated.

Tuvok with his Vulcan wisdom suggested another possibility, "perhaps something has only gotten her jacket."

B'Elanna wasn't convinced, "it's bloody and chewed up Tuvok."

"Perhaps but the Capt. was injured severely and had been bleeding. Maybe an animal got a hold of the jacket and carried it off to here." He took the tattered garment from the Klingon woman.

"I sure hope you're right Mr. Vulcan," was Neelix's reply.

"Indeed" the Vulcan man stated.

-=/\=-

The sound of whispering could be heard, it was slowly getting louder and louder. Opening her eyes she was assaulted by a very bright white light. She blinked several times trying to clear her eyesight. When her eyes finally focused she looked around. The room she was in was white and sterile medical equipment everywhere, she was obviously in some medical facility but for what reason. She sat up, the silver blanket that was a on her body slowly fell down, pooling at her waist exposing her bare upper body.

She could see out of her right eye, had she always been blind in this eye? She noticed some people looking at her from across the room. A woman unrecognizable to her approached her; a rush of fear ran through her body she attempted to get off the bed and move away from her. But as soon as her feet hit the floor but her legs gave out. She found herself lying on the ground with the woman approaching her at a much faster pace. She managed to use her arms to push herself back until she hit a wall. She found herself in a corner with nowhere to go her unclothed body arched away from the woman as she knelt down and pressed something into her upper right arm.

The other individuals that were in the room watched as the redheaded woman slowly relaxed and drifted back to sleep. Once the woman was sedated, one of them grabbed the blanket that had fallen from her body. Wrapping her back up their lifted her and placed her back on the bed. There were a lot of questions that needed to be answered as well a lot of work to do to finish repairing the injuries she'd suffered. Where did this woman come from, why was she alone in a cave with such severe injuries, how did she get these injuries, and who was she? For the moment these questions were going to need to wait.

-=/\=-

The away team had been retrieved, and now all the senior staff with the exception of Tom the Doctor and the captain, were seated around the briefing room table. The news that the away team had to give Chakotay was not good. B'Elanna was holding Kathryn jacket, her eyes were misty as she told Chakotay that this was all they could find of her.

Chakotay couldn't accept this, there had to be more. People didn't just disappear and he would not accept that an animal had gotten and eaten her that quickly. He decided that perhaps there was some anomaly that had opened up in the cave and whisked her away. It wouldn't be the first time that an event like that had happened on Voyager or on the surface of a planet.

He looked around at all the sad faces in the briefing room, "we are not going to stop until we find her or find out what happened to her. I want to get communications up and running to where we can talk to people on the surface, I want to look for any kind of subspace abnormalities; I also what to scan for the possibility of any other ships in the area that might have picked her up, something happened down there and we need to find out what that is. We will find her, we just have to keep looking." His words were meant to calm the crew down as much as to calm himself down as well. "We also need to collect the Flyer, find out exactly what caused it to go down in the first place."

There was a course of aye ayes and then the briefing room emptied, everyone having a task to do. Chakotay stayed behind for a bit, he looked out of the window in the briefing room down toward the planet's surface. 'Where are you?' he thought. He then said a silent prayer that she would be found safe and sound, and that the crew would see her once more.


	3. Another Storm

Chapter Three: Another Storm

-=/\=-

The strange red haired woman now sat in a chair she was sitting with her feet tucked in close to her body, hugging her legs. She gazed out across a large open expanse of water. The building she was in overlooked a bay. Crystal blue ocean met the pale blue sky. The vast blueness was only broken up by the occasional puffy white cloud and white crest of a wave top.

The sound of someone entering the room startled her; she looked away from the window towards the door. She pulled herself into more of a ball as a woman wearing a pure white outfit and mask approached her. She was carrying something. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I just thought that you might be hungry." She stated setting the tray of food down on a table that sat next to the bed. The young woman backed away slightly so that the other woman didn't feel threatened.

She slowly placed her feet on the floor and stood, she was very shaky still, but at least had her feet up underneath her, unlike the last time. Cautiously her hand moved towards the food, she felt hungry and she was very thirsty. She was about to take a roll of some kind off of the plate when another person appeared in the door way. She immediately backed away up against the window.

Sighing, the nurse that had brought her the meal looked back. "Alaya" she stated.

"Sorry, Deb, I didn't realize." This was the same woman that had approached her earlier.

Deb looked back at the woman; she was obviously very frightened by the presence of the other woman. "Alaya, perhaps maybe we should remove you from this room, at least until we can calm her down some." She motioned to how frightened the woman was.

The younger girl nodded and walked back out of the room slowly, Deb was the head nurse, and what she said was what went. Once the girl was gone, she turned back to the terrified from at the window. She just looked at her with a kind expression and waited for her to relax. After a few moments, she lifted up the roll that she had been about to eat and held it out to her.

Carefully the redhead moved forward, she reached her hand out and quickly took the roll from the nurse. "I figured you'd be hungry." She was talking to her, she'd worked trauma for enough years to know that sometimes it took a while for people that had suffered severe head trauma to come around. She poured some kind of liquid into a glass and held it out for her to take.

-=/\=-

A few hours later Deb was in a meeting with several officials, law informant, medical, and governmental alike. A young man was speaking. "I would like to go and talk with her." He was an eager young man that had a lot to prove.

Deb chimed in, "I'm not sure that that is a good idea. At the moment I'm not even sure if she understands anything, I'm very certain that she'll be unable to answer any questions. At the moment she is confused and terrified, I can scarcely get close enough to her to check her vitals. I don't think sending in an interrogation team will do much good." She looked around at all of those around the table. "I think it's best that we contact the North Ridge colony, we know that she isn't from this one. Her coloring is odd, but I've seen some individuals with similar hair color to her, but none as pail as she is there."

The older man nodded, " I think you're right, I would like you to try and bond with her, see if you can't get her to talk to you. Perhaps as she begins to heal she can provide us with answers. I also think that it may be a good idea to return to Starla Prime and see if we can't find out more about what she was doing there."

"Um sir, our investigation to Starla Prime is going to wait, a recent survey showed that there's another plasma storm on its way and it's going to be a big one. We're looking at not being able to do any investigation for a week." One of the other men that had been silent spoke up.

"Very well, that will give us a week to see if she comes around and to get word back from the North Ridge Colony. Meanwhile, let's give our guest some time. I'm sure she'll have some interesting tells to tell us." He stated before he dismissed the meeting.

-=/\=-

Chakotay was summoned to the bridge; he'd been helping B'Elanna try to modify the deflector to cut through the interference the planets surface was having with communications. They'd determined that Kathryn was no longer on the planets surface, they'd found no evidence of an animal attack, with the exception of her jacket which they'd later found out was dragged off by a small fox like creature, he had apparently been trying to use the jacket as some nesting material.

The next away team was scheduled to return to the surface for another four hour investigation mission. Because they were unable to transport down and had no way of communicating still, the teams were sent down in blocks of time. The next team was going to use specialized sensors to detect any possible subspace distortion that could have opened up inside the cave. Though the news Harry Kim had for him was about to change that plan.

"Commander" Harry said as soon as he saw Chakotay, "we have a level five plasma storm moving in. It's a big one and looks like it'll take around a week to dissipate." The young man stated.

Chakotay's heart sank, a week, an entire week. As much as he didn't want to do this he had to, "Tom, back us away to a safe distance, we don't want to go down like the Flyer."

"Aye sir" Tom stated, his heart felt heavy, if she had been whisked away somewhere a week could mean that she'd never be found, but they couldn't risk more lives.

Chakotay sank down into his chair; this was the last thing they needed. He was beginning to feel more and more like this was going to be a recovery mission rather than a rescues mission. At least they'd have time to work on getting the deflector ready so that they could use transporters and communicate. The next week was going to be very long and very drawn out.

-=/\=-

Sea colored eyes slowly opened; the image of the nurse met her eyes. "Good morning" the nurse said, she'd brought a cup of something with her. She held it out, "it's cider, nice and hot."

She took the cup from her and looked at her for a moment, and then for the first time in nearly three days she spoke, "Thank you" she said, surprising no just herself but the nurse.

"So you can talk." She smiled, she pulled up a chair. It'd taken her some time, but it appeared that this strange woman was becoming comfortable with her. "so, do you have a name?" she asked, they had gotten conformation that this woman was not from the North Ridge colony, that left the all important question as to where she came from still unanswered.

Deb watched as the other woman's brow furrowed, she could tell that she was thinking very hard. After a while she looked up at her, "I" she paused, "I don't know." She seemed to be disturbed by this information.

Deb frowned a bit, perhaps the damage to her brain had been far worse than anyone realized. "Give it time" she said placing her hand on top of the woman's, "is there anything you can remember?" she asked, maybe she they could find a jumping off point.

She looked at her again and shook her head, "The only thing I can remember is waking up in here." She motioned to the air, her meaning of the hospital was clear.

"Well anyway, my name is Debora, though everyone calls me Deb." She smiled at her, "and since at the moment we don't know what you're name is we have to call you something. What do you think of Eara?" she asked, it was a fitting name for her.

She repeated it, "Eara, its pretty."

"Alright than, that's what we'll call you, at least until we figure out who you are and where you came from." She placed her hand on the woman's one more, the pale contrasting color of Eara's skin against the far darker tone of her own. She was planning on taking her out into the city the next day, maybe a stroll through the streets could help jog her memory.


	4. A Little Glimmer

Chapter Four: A Little Glimmer

-=/\=-

The sun was bright and birds could be heard all around. The woman who'd at least been named Eara for the time being stood next to her new found friend Deb. Deb was one of the nurses that had helped care for her since she'd arrived under very strange circumstances just four day prior. There was an ongoing investigation as to who she was and where she came from, but it was on hold due to a storm that was ragging on the surface of the planet that she'd been found on.

Today Deb was out to show this woman a good time, hoping that the more time she spent stimulating her synopsis the more of a chance she'd remember something. She was also going to have her come and stay with her in her home.

"This way" Deb called, her dark brown eyes looking back towards the pale skinned woman. She was different than anyone in their colony, her hair and skin far finer in color then that of everyone else, even her eyes were tented strangely. Deb had only ever seen a few other's that had similar coloring as she, but even they weren't nearly as pale, and she'd never seen her eye color. Yet, everything that they had showed that she was one of them.

It was hard to keep things under control, in some ways this grown woman was like a child, she seemed to know nothing about proper behavior out in the shopping centers. She wanted to touch everything, hold everything, and see all. Her abnormal appearance also brought a great deal of attention. Aside from just her unique coloring, the accident she'd been in had left her with a scar down the right side of her face; her eye had been damaged to the point that the Doctor's were unable to repair it.

Getting her ready to go out had been an interesting task. Deb had gone to pull her hair back and it was as if she'd never seen a brush before. It took about five minutes for her to convince her that the brush wasn't going to harm her, but after she seemed to relax to the idea of it running though her hair.

Now they were in the main shopping center, and Deb watched as Eara looked around fascinated by some of the clothing items. She saw one thing in particular, reaching out she took a very lovely cloth into her hands. The shirt was black with a slight textured pattern and the sleeves were red, she smiled as she looked it over. "This is really pretty" she said, turning the garment towards Deb.

"It's unusual" Deb stated, they'd gone into a modern shop, some of the clothing items here were less traditional then those that many people wore. This particular designer had moved away from the patterns and prints and opted for more geometric and solid colors. "May I?" she asked. She took the shirt away from her new friend. She looked it over contemplating it. "Look it's your size too." She smiled.

"O no I couldn't ask you." She stated she really did like the shirt; the coloring of it seemed to be comforting to her.

"Well it's not like you don't have much else to wear." Deb smiled. "If you want it I'll get it for you, besides it looks like it's on sell." She motioned to the price of the item. "Now we need to find some bottoms for you, how about some nice black slacks?"

Eara nodded and followed Deb through the store; they also got her a pair of new shoes. She'd decided that she liked boots the best, she wasn't sure why but it made her feel good wearing them.

-=/\=-

"Jed, I'm home." Deb called through the doors of a large manor home. It was perched on a cliff above the ocean. "Jedrek where are you?" she called out looking around. She motioned for the woman to place her bags down and take a seat on the couch.

Looking around she noted that her friend must have been very well off. Their home was immaculate, and beautiful. She was becoming less and less fearful when meeting new people, especially if Deb was the one introducing them. She looked over her shoulder as she heard someone come in. "Deb, you don't have to yell, I was just in the garden." He paused and looked at the woman that was sitting on the couch. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

Deb looked at him, "Jed what is it?" she asked.

"I didn't know that…" he walked over to the woman and looked her over.

"Jed?" she questioned again.

The woman was looking at him curiously; she was confused by his reaction. "I knew you were bring home a trauma patient but I didn't realize it'd be her." He stated. The last time he'd seen her she was nearly dead and being taken from him to the closest hospital.

"You mean, you're the Doctor that found her?" she looked at him confused, "wait, why were you on Starla Prime?"

"Our other spot was taken so we were going to change our plans and camp out there instead." He was amazed that she was in as good of shape as she was in.

"Well then, that would explain the increase in meetings that you were having." It wasn't customary for them to talk about work at home, Doctor to patient confidentiality often applied, as well as the fact that they worked at two different hospitals. He was a very well renowned plastic surgeon, and she was the head nurse. It was a conflict of interest to have married couples working at the same facility. "Well Eara, meet the man who apparently saved your life." She smiled.

"Eara, is that your name, it's very pretty." He took her hand.

"Actually, I don't know my name, it was Deb that provided me with it; she said she had to call me something." She looked up at her.

"Well that's true, it's best to be able to be called something. I'm very glad that you survived, and I'm sure under the expert care of my wife you'll get your memories back soon. Now if you will excuse me I actually was just getting ready to go to another meeting." He pardoned himself from the ladies.

Deb noticed that she was in deep thought as she starred off in the direction of her husband. His dark hair, lightly rounded face, brown eyes, and mannerisms seemed to resonate though her. After a few moments Deb broke the silence. "Eara, what is it?" she asked.

Her gaze broke from the now closed door and made contact with the other woman's eyes. "I'm not sure, he. He just reminds me of someone." It was one of the first glimmers of a memory that she'd had.

"Who" she asked?

She looked down again disappointed. "I'm not sure." She bit her lip she was frustrated.

-=/\=-

It'd now been three days, and Chakotay was getting restless, they were sure that they'd gotten all the modifications that they needed done, but with the raging plasma storm there was nothing they could do. He knew that they weren't going to find her alive. There was no way she had probably already been dead now for six days, they just didn't know where she was.

The mood all around Voyager was somber, people seemed to just be going about their tasks almost in a daze. Everyone was beginning to come to terms that Kathryn Janeway was gone, and they would more than likely be leaving without her not long after the storm lifted. Either that or they would somehow recover her body and give her a proper send off.

Chakotay tried to hold pretence while on the bridge that nothing was wrong, that he was sure they'd still find her alive, but everyone could tell it was a farce. The idea that she could have survived on her own in the condition that she was in if she were to have been taken to another breathable atmosphere was unrealistic.

Voyager had been constantly scanning the system they were in for other vessels; they'd even searched the nearby planets. There was zero trace. Chakotay didn't want to give up on at least retrieving her body; he didn't want to think about her rotting alone on some unknown world having never been given the send off that she deserved.

-=/\=-

Tom sat on the couch in his quarters, he could see the planet from where he was sitting, the surging plasma bolts evident on its surface. He felt sick to his stomach, and had been feeling that way for quite a while. He looked up when he heard B'Elanna. She took the seat next to him. She could tell exactly what was on his mind.

"You did the right though you know." She stated.

"No I didn't, if I'd stayed with her maybe she'd still be here." He didn't look at her only continued to look out the window.

"Maybe, but at the same time you too could be gone, and then we would have had no idea what had happened at all, and nowhere to even start looking." Her hand came up to his shoulder, "Tom, you had no idea that something was going to happen in that cavern, if you hadn't gone for the supplies and whatever anomaly or distortion hadn't occurred she probably would have died and it would have been because you didn't try. You were following survival protocol, and I'm sure anyone else in that same situation would have made the same choice that you did." She had managed to get him to look at her; she starred into his eyes very deeply. "I'm sure if things had been reversed she would have done the exact same thing."

Tom was fighting tears, B'Elanna was right but it still didn't make things any easier. He was the last one to see her, he was the one that was supposed to keep her safe, and though he had made a decision that could have saved her life, it had all been in vain. He'd left her alone, and she more than likely had died alone. He pulled B'Elanna who was too crying into his arms, holding her tightly.

-=/\=-

The sound of a puppy whimpering caught her attention. She smiled as she walked into what appeared to be the kitchen area. She knelt down and reached her hand out to pet one of the babies. It was a small red dog; the color of its fur matched her hair. Its long hair was somewhat curly; all of the puppies were gangly.

She looked up as she heard footsteps. "I see you found my babies." She smiled kneeling down next to her. She lifted one of the pups from behind a small gate.

"They're adorable." She smiled; she had her eye on one in particular. She reached in taking her friend's lead and lifted the smallest one in the group. She laughed and scrunched up her nose as it licked at her face. "You look just like someone I used to know." She managed to say between laughs.

Deb took this opportunity, "Really?" she asked.

She thought for a moment, "I had a dog that looked just like her, her name was Molly." She stated petting the puppy.

"Molly that's an unusual name." she stated.

She smiled looking up at the woman. Her petting paused and a wave of sadness hit her. "I don't know whatever happened to her, the last I knew she was expecting puppies."

This was the first real memory that she'd displayed, Deb was going to try and see if she could prompt more out of her. "How come you don't know what happened to her?" she asked.

She looked down and started stroking the pups head once more, "We were separated, I went" she was starting to look upset, "I don't know, all I know is I had to go somewhere important, and I couldn't bring her with me."

Deb decided that it was enough prompting; it was also obvious that the memory that had surfaced was bitter sweet. She looked at her and smiled, "would you like one of the puppies? They'll be old enough to leave their mother in about two days."

"I don't know, I mean I don't even know who I am, what's to say I can take on another dog." She was becoming attached to the dog that was now sleeping in her lap.

"I insist, she might help you out, after all we finally got at least a small glimpse into your life. Besides, not many people want the runt of the litter, this one will probably be destined to live its life out in a shelter. She also isn't quite the right coloring. People can be so picky; they want the dark ones, not the light colored ones with freckles." She stated noting the color difference of the dogs.

She held the puppy up and looked into its eyes, a fatal mistake. She looked back up to Deb, "alright" it really didn't take much convincing. She looked so much like the only thing she could remember, and she could tell that the creature she was thinking of had meant a whole lot to her.

"So what are you going to name her?" Deb asked, she had placed the pup that she'd been holding back into the pin.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to think on that for a bit." She placed the small creature that she'd just accepted back into the pen with its litter mates.

"Alright, I think it's best we get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." She helped her friend to stand.

"What's going on tomorrow?" she asked a bit confused.

"Some members of the government wish to speak with you." She stated.

"Why?" she had a foreboding feeling.

"I think they want to help you get home." She smiled. She then walked her down to the guest room. She nodded, and left Deb at the door, she didn't like the idea of being talked to by government officials.


	5. An Interesting Theory

Chapter Five: An Interesting Theory

-=/\=-

_The mission had been a great success. They'd managed to investigate a small nebula just on the outer edge of a remote solar system. Kathryn had insisted that she get to go she promised that everyone thing would be fine, being that she had the best pilot in Starfleet with her; it was also rare that she got to spend time off the ship. She also wanted to have some time to talk with Tom._

_It wasn't very often that she had any one on one time with her officers, and she could tell that there was something up with him. What that was she didn't know. They'd talked a bit about ships things and about the upcoming talent night that Neelix had wanted to put together. They were rounding the third outer planet when something hit them._

_The Delta Flyer began to spin out of control heading towards the surface. "Tom" she called out, "the thrusters aren't responding, we're coming in too fast."_

"_I'm working on it; I can't get them to respond."_

"_Tom better think of something fast." She yelled back as she pressed more buttons on her control panel trying to get it to respond._

_Still nothing, the image of the ground in front of them was coming in closer and closer. With a loud bang followed by several more thuds. The flyer was down._

"_Tom." Kathryn called out, unable to see, pain was searing though her body, "Tom." She tried to move, she managed to spin herself on to her belly and crawl some towards where he lay. "Tom" she said again. The stopped just as her hand reached up to touch him. "tah" was the last thing she said before she passed out, the pain overcoming her._

-=/\=-

Deb was in the room almost instantly when she heard the first cry. At first it took her a moment to realize what she was saying. She was crying out, no screaming the name Tom over and over, in her sleep, panic being it's only note.

"Eara," she said, she placed her hand on her shoulder, "Eara" she called again.

Her eyes suddenly flew open, at first she didn't recognize where she was, but then the familiar face of Deb focused. She quickly sat up, "what?" she looked up at her.

"You were having a bad dream." She stated, looking her over. She checked herself over, and sighed. The dark haired woman looked her over, "what was it about? And who's Tom?" she questioned.

She looked at the woman confused for a moment she thought then spoke, "I was in the Delta Flyer." She'd recalled the name of whatever she was in, "Tom" she closed her eyes trying to remember, "He," she let out a frustrated breath, "he was next to me, something hit us," she swallowed once more, "we crashed, I think he, whoever he was, I don't think he made it." She was extremely shaken. Was this a recent memory or a past one, could this be the missing bit of information that they needed.

"The Delta Flyer, is that a ship?" she asked, trying to figure out just what was going on.

"I don't know." She was becoming so frustrated by this, both woman looked up to see Jed coming into the room, he was holding the puppy.

"Someone wanted to cheer you up." He smiled; he placed the dog down on the bed next to her. She took the little bundle into her arms.

"I heard the commotion, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

Deb looked at him, "I'm not sure; maybe we could all go to the living room for a cup of tea or something." She looked at the woman in the bed before her. She nodded, and stood walking with the three out to the living room. It was only around a half hour before they were going to be up anyhow so there wasn't much sense in going back to bed.

-=/\=-

The meeting was awful, there were so many people asking her questions, prompting her for answers. None of which she could give them. Towards the end of the meeting one of the more paranoid of governmental men asked a question that shook her to the core. "What's to say that you're not just a spy?"

Deb was taken aback by this as well as the mysterious woman. "A spy?" she asked, she was confused as anything now.

"Well, you did show up under strange circumstances, and I was reviewing your medical chart that I'd gotten from when they did surgeries on you. There are some very interesting findings here. It says that you have an implant in your left ear. What is that about?" he asked starring the woman down.

He looked at him and simply stated, "It's a universal translator." She paused and looked at Deb who was sitting next to her she thought 'how did I know that'?

"A what?" the man asked, "what exactly is a universal translator?" he was eyeing her even more suspiciously.

"I don't know." She stated.

"I think you do and you just don't want to tell us, what is your job to gather intelligence information and report it back to your government?" he asked, he was standing in front of her in a very intimidating manor.

"I said I don't know." She too was standing up by now, she was becoming very defensive. Deb at this point decided to step in.

"That is enough, Jed please if you wouldn't mind taking her outside." She stated, she'd placed herself between the woman and the man. Jed hurried and escorted the very upset woman into the hall. Deb at this point squared herself and addressed the man, "Laron, I know that you don't trust the North Ridge Colony that much, but you seriously think that they would send someone that was that conspicuous to spy on us? Furthermore, she had injuries that hadn't been treated in nearly a day, sever ones. If my husband hadn't gotten to her when he did, there was no possible way that she would have survived."

The man merely looked at her as she continued. "She would have had to be willing to die, to sacrifice herself for what, a bit of information that she hasn't even had a chance to see, very unlikely. Actually I think I have a better explanation to where she came from."

An older man in the room was now curious, "and exactly where do you think she came from?"

"I'm not entirely sure Oden, but she woke up in the middle of a night terror, and she described being in a vessel that was struck out of the sky." All the people in the room were looking at her like she'd gone mad.

"Are you trying to tell me that you think she's some sort of alien?" Laron was now having a good time with this. "And she thought me thinking she was a spy was out of line."

Oden cut him off, "continue."

"No, I don't think she's some sort of alien, but think about it. Our ancient text describe our people traveling a great distance on a sky ship as slaves, it also describes a revolt in which they took over that sky ship and ended up landing here, the pale skins went to the north, and we stayed in the south. What if those stories that we were told as children were real?" She was looking around the room, hoping that someone would believe her.

"Are you trying to say that she's one of these sky people that enslaved our ancestors long ago?" the man in front of her was still in disbelief.

"No, I'm not saying she's one of the ones that enslaved our ancestors, but what if she comes from the same place that our ancestors came from?" she was sure she'd figured out that she was not from their planet. "Think about it, she is one of us, yet she doesn't even quite match the physical description of the North Ridge, neither government has any record of who she is. There is no DNA, no birth records, nothing, she is found injured severely in a cave near a fire; someone had obviously been there with her, if they were from here why didn't they just port back?"

She pulled something out of her bag, "Look at this, Jed told me he'd found this lying next to her, do you recognize the technology?" she asked holing it out.

Oden stood and took the device from her, he looked it over, "I've never seen anything like this." He stated.

"Neither have I, perhaps we should show it to her, maybe she can tell us what it is." She looked the older man over, "admit it, the possibility is there. Maybe these people can travel though the stars on great vessels the same way we sail on the sea, maybe the reason we never needed to sail through the stars is because we can just fold the space around us and go to the different planets in the three star systems that surround us.

The old man thought for a moment, "Have her come back in, maybe she can show us how this thing works." He stated.

Deb opened the door, but before she did she looked at Laron, "don't say anything, you've done enough to her already." He just kept quiet.

Jed led the shaken woman back into the room. She took her seat eyeing the young belligerent man suspiciously. "Eara," Oden started, "I apologize for my younger colleague's behavior, he is often paranoid and distrusting of people, he really is harmless." He stated before standing and walking towards her, "Now, we were wondering if you knew what this was." He held out the device.

She took what the man was holding into her hands, it was comfortable, familiar, she lifted it open and began to press buttons, it was obvious that this device was second nature to her. She looked it over a few more times, "it seems to be broken." she thought for a moment then removed one of the hair pins that she'd had placed in her hair earlier. Opening the back of it she began to try and track down the problem.

The rest of the room just starred in amazement as she went about working on this unknown technology. Deb was feeling rather proud of herself, she hadn't expected her to have known this much about it, but was pleased that she was making her case for her. They all looked at her when she spoke once more, "there we go." She then looked them and began to show it off, "it's a tricorder see, it shows atmospheric conditions, it can analyze the contents of matter; it can detect subspaces distortions and even conditions inside the body." She showed Oden this.

The people in the room were flabbergasted, they just looked at her. She became worried, and looked from Deb to Jed, and then the rest of the people in the room. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

The woman smiled at her, "No, there isn't." she was amazed by what she'd just seen, "none of us knew what that was, it was found next to you, but you did. How did you know how to fix it and what it did?"

She looked around again and then down at the device she was holding in her hands, "I really don't know, I just do."

Oden turned to Deb, "you have made a convincing argument, we'll see if your theory has any merit tomorrow, if you're right, this could change everything we know about the way we are." He stated, they were open minded people. He dismissed everyone.

One the way out Deb was stopped by a hand on her arm, "what did he mean by tomorrow we'll see if you're theory has any merit?" she asked, she was a very inquisitive woman.

"They're sending an investigation team back to Starla Prime, they're going to see if they can find any more evidence there as to what you were doing. Hopefully it will allow us to learn who you are." She smiled.

"I want to go with them." She stated.

"No, I think it's best if you stay here where it's safe, if they find anything they'll let us know." She looked her in the eyes, making sure then she understood she was not going to let her go. "Besides who's to say that if I let you out of my site that Laron won't just have you locked up and toss away the key." She raised her eyebrows, "he's always getting himself into trouble." She didn't want to admit it but Laron was her younger brother, they'd always had a very rocky relationship.

-=/\=-

"Commander, I believe that we can return to the planet first thing tomorrow morning." Harry stated.

"Very good Mr. Kim, I want everyone to be ready, we have a lot of lost ground to make up in our search." He stated, he didn't want to say one way or the other what the search was labeled as now. He didn't have to say it; they were no longer looking for her life signs simply a bio signature more than likely in subspace.

Chakotay decided to go back to his quarters, he hadn't slept hardly at all the entire week, it was obvious that the crew hadn't slept much either. He figured that maybe a talk with his animal guide might help him deal with the circumstances.

He preformed his normal ritual and was soon in the midst of a sprit quest.

-=/\=-

"_I don't know how much longer I can do this" he was sitting on fallen tree trunk staring into the eyes of his sprit guide._

"_What do you mean?" She asked him._

"_This sheared of pretending that we're going to find her alive, the odds against that are astronomical." He was finding it hard to keep from tearing up._

"_Well what were the odds of being pulled 70,000 light years from your home?" she asked._

"_I don't know" he stated, she was looking him over intently._

"_There are many things in life that seem impossible, when they are just merely imposable. What do you truly believe deep down in your heart? Are you able to admit that she is truly gone or is there something in you that says different?_

_The forest he was sitting in began to fade out…_

-=/\=-

Chakotay sat in the middle of his floor stunned holding the river rock. Did she mean that Kathryn was alive? Or was she just trying to get him to admit that he was holding onto a false hope. He wasn't very good at knowing how he felt deep in his soul, but there was just something about what she'd said that hit him.

He stood and stretched, than plopped down in his chair. Tomorrow they would hopefully discover what had really happened down on that planet.


	6. Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter Six: Unexpected Circumstances

-=/\=-

Jedrek was joining the team returning to Starla Prime to investigate the appearance of a strange woman that they'd nick named Eara. There were five other individuals, he was on the team because he was the one who'd found her. A few of his friends and himself had been there around nine days earlier for a camping trip. When they arrived on the unspoiled planet they found the woman lying alone in a cave. Her injuries were so severe that there had been no time to look around for evidence as to where she came from; they needed to get her back to the home world for immediate care.

He always had some Futa Nectar with him, it was for emergencies. He was aside from a plastic surgeon he spent time as a member of a search and rescues team. He also was the sensible one for whenever his friends and he were going camping. Thankfully he'd had a fully packed medkit.

While transporting the woman to where the jump back to the home world could safely be made she had started having difficulty breathing. He had to remove her jacket, and a turtle neck like cover to help free her airway, he just left them in the cave. His one of his friends had gathered up some of the items that were in the cave with her. They had no idea what they were but figured they may be of some value to the woman.

He now stood at the main lunch portal. The search team was assembled. After they were given the go ahead they preformed the jump, and within just moments they were standing in the rear of the cavern he'd found her in. "This way" he stated pointing a head, he began to lead the group to where he'd found her.

-=/\=-

Chakotay had been in his office when an urgent call came from the bridge. "Report?" he asked walking onto the bridge. Voyager had moved in closer to the planet that Kathryn had been lost on and were preparing to send another group down, this time with the use of the transporters.

"Commander, I'm picking up a subspace distortion." He stated looking over the system controls, the modifications of the deflector had also allowed Voyager to run more conclusive scans of the surface of the planet.

"Can you localize it?" he asked, this was the first bit of information that seemed to prove that she'd been taken away by some sort of anomaly.

"It appears that subspace is being folded about twenty meters from where Tom said he'd left the captain's body." He reported. He then looked back up at the man, a shy smile on his lips, "I'm detecting human life signs."

This was the first bit of promising news that he'd gotten on day. "Is it the Captain?" he asked moving around to the back of Harry's console.

"I'm not sure I can't get an accurate reading, wait commander, I'm detecting five more life signs; they're all human." He turned to his superior officer and looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. A look of confused glances made its way all the way around the bridge.

Chakotay hit his combadge, "B'Elanna, get those modifications to the transporters online right now. We need to go down to the surface." He looked around the room, "Tom, Harry, you're with me." He stated. "Tuvok you have the bridge." With that the men were gone heading to the transporter room.

-=/\=-

On the surface of the planet Chakotay pointed in the direction the life signs were emanating form. "I'm detecting six men; they appear to be in the cavern that you'd placed the captain in." Chakotay looked over his shoulder at Tom. Maybe there was hope that they'd actually find her alive.

Cautiously the men made their way towards the cave, they stopped just outside; the sound of voices could be heard.

"This is where I found her. She was lying here." One of the men stated.

Some of the other men in the group looked around; it was obvious that someone else had been there. "Well I'm not seeing anything here; I thought you said that you'd left some of the equipment that she'd had with her here?"

"I did" he stated, he too noticed that the items he'd left behind had been taken.

Jed paused when he heard something, one of the men took his weapon out of his holster and had it trained on the interest. At this point Chakotay decided it was best to announce their presences rather than be found.

He stood, Tom looked at him like he was crazy, "Commander what are you doing?" he asked, not sure why he didn't at least have his phaser out.

"I don't think they're going to hurt me, they seem to be looking for something." He stated, "Besides its best that we don't startle them."

Looking up Jed spotted someone moving from behind a rock. The man had his hands up. Laron who'd also accompanied him reached for his weapon and was about to fire when Jed placed his hand on his weapon. "Hold your fire" he glared at him.

The young man was going to protest, "he's not going to hurt us look, his weapon is at his side." He stated.

The boy backed down, and Jed stood. He approached Chakotay looking him over. He saw him motion behind him, and two more individuals appeared behind him. Tom and Harry didn't have their weapons out, but had their hands on them, just in case. Chakotay spoke, "My name is Commander Chakotay of the Federation Star Ship Voyager." he then waited for a response.

"Dr. Jedrek Katail." He looked them over they were wearing clothing like that of the woman that he'd found. "I take it you're looking for something?" he asked.

"That's right, one of our crew went missing around nine days ago." He stated; he'd motioned for Harry and Tom to relax. Jedrek motioned to the other men that things were fine, hoping that they'd calm down.

The man looked at Chakotay, he would have fit in on their colony perfectly, however the other two men wouldn't; the blonde man possibly on the North Ridge, but the other looked as unusual as his wife's friend, though in his own way. "Perhaps we can help you with that. Nine days ago, a few of my colleagues and I were coming out here for a camping trip." The man looked puzzled by his explanation. "We came across a woman who was badly injured; we took her back to the home world for treatment." He stated.

Chakotay narrowed his eyes, "we haven't detected any life on any of the planets in this system."

"Our home world is in the next system over; we have the ability to port from planet to planet. This one here isn't very good for living on, but during good weather it's one of the best recreational places we have." He stated. He looked over the group. He then held out his wrist, on it was some sort of device. "This allows us to fold the space around us; it allows us to travel to the planets in the three star systems the surround us." He filled in an explanation.

He watched as Chakotay pulled out what he'd been told was a tricorder, he scanned the device, "Very interesting. So you have our crewmember back on the home world?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to let this man know that she was their captain just yet. "Is she alright?" he asked being that the man was a Doctor.

"Yes, actually she's been staying in my residence; my wife has been carrying for her." He noted. Tom passed a curious look at him, why hadn't she tried to contact Voyager; if she was staying in their residence surely she was alert. It was obvious that they weren't exactly expecting to find anyone else on the surface. The young man's unvoiced question was picked up by the man, "She suffered some memory loss, that's why we lunched this investigation to try and discover her origins." He told the men.

Chakotay nodded, "alright, can you tell us how to get to your planet? We would very much like to have her back."

Jed nodded, "of course." He looked around, "I assume that you have a vessel, but I do not see one." He'd moved towards the front of the cave.

"It's in orbit." Chakotay stated.

The curious man looked up into the sky, "of course." He's always dreamt of possibly sailing through the starts, but his people seemed to think being able to travel to the planets they could was enough. They up until now had no idea that they were not alone in the universe, they were the only intelligent life within three solar systems, their accent texts talked about a once great and powerful race that had snatched them from a distant planet, but until now those stories were thought to be false, though his wife had always believed them to be true."

"If you want we can transport you to our ship?" Chakotay stated, he figured it may be easier for him to direct them if he were on the ship himself, also having at least one of them come back with them would allow the doctor to confirm what their sensors were telling them. That these people were human."

Jed didn't need much persuading, "I'd very much like that." He smiled, he then turned to the men that accompanied him, "Laron I want you to return with the other men, let Oden and your sister know that I will be returning in." he paused and looked at Chakotay, "how fast can you travel?"

"You said that your planet was located in the next system over? We can be there by morning." He stated.

Jed nodded, "Tell your sister and Oden that I will be there in the morning, I'll be bringing Eara's people." He stated.

Harry and Tom passed a look, 'who was Eara?' was their mutual unspoken question.

"But Jed, we don't know." He was putting up quite the fuss.

"Look if they wanted to harm us they would have done so already, they just want to get their shipmate back." He looked back at the young man.

He then looked back at the Voyager crew, "whenever you're ready, we can proceed." He sent a look back to the other men telling them to return to their planet. Laron was upset but fallowed orders, Chakotay, Tom, and Harry all watched as the five men vanished from the surface.

The remaining four men then transported back to Voyager.

-=/\=-

Deb came rushing into the room, "He found them" she stated really excited, "they found your people." She stated.

The redheaded woman stood and looked at her, "really?" she asked.

She nodded a smile playing across her face, "Jed is bringing them here; they'll be in orbit first thing in the morning."

The red-haired woman was excited but at the same time dubious, would she know anything about these people, would she remember who they were. She then looked at her, "did they perhaps find out what my name is?" this was a very important question.

"Laron didn't say, he was rather upset apparently Jedrek decided to stay with them, and he's afraid that they're going to harm him. Though frankly I highly doubt from what the other men said that he's in any danger, they just want you back." She took the woman's hands into her own. "if you want when they get here, I'll go with you to meet them."

She nodded, "I'd like that." She looked down as she felt her pant leg being tugged. She smiled and bent down taking the puppy into her arms, she still had yet to name her. She than looked back at the woman, "so I'm from a starship?" she asked.

Deb's eyebrows hit her hair like, "I guess so," she herself had always thought that there were people that travailed though the stars, she'd believed the stories ever since she was a child. Today idea was confirmed, who knew that one person could change so much. She just watched this woman in front of her, she was truly unique.


	7. Reintegration

Chapter Seven: Reintegration

-=/\=-

She starred up at the bright light that now graced the sky. At first she couldn't believe that she came from a star ship, but upon looking though Deb's star gazer there was little doubt that it was indeed a ship flying among the stars. She turned her head as she heard footsteps. "Are you ready?" it was Deb.

She was nervous, but nodded that she was. She smiled as the puppy that Deb had given her bounded up to her and grabbed her pant leg. "Hey you, come on we've got to go meet some people." She said scooping the little dog up into her arms. She then followed Deb out to the main living area then thorough the doors. The government had decided that they wanted the meeting to occur at the capitol building.

-=/\=-

Chakotay and Tuvok were in a meeting with the man that had discovered them. They'd taken the day to get to know him, and he'd already been checked out by the Doctor who had confirmed that they were indeed human. Now the only question remained, how did they get out into the Delta Quadrant? He had to laugh they'd already found other human colonies that had developed from alien invasion, and they had also found cultures that had had an impact on earth as well. It was amazing how interconnected space was.

Chakotay listened as Jedrek explained their ancient texts. It seemed that they too had been victims of alien abduction. He also explained that there were two different colonies on their planet, The North Ridge sounded as if they'd been abducted from ancient Europe, and the South colony, where Jedrek was from, sounded as if they were taken from the ancient America's before colonial colonization.

Chakotay was in deep conversation when he received a call from the bridge. "Bridge to Commander Chakotay, we're in orbit."

He smiled and nodded to Jedrek, "I'm on my way Harry." He stood and left his office with their new friend in tow. "On screen" he said, a very earth like image appeared on the screen. Chakotay watched as Jedrek was taken back in awe. "That's your planet." He stated.

"It's so beautiful, I've only ever seen satellite images of it, we don't have space ships, only rockets and satellites." He was amazed by how advanced their counterparts were.

"Commander we are receiving a transmission from the surface, its audio only." Harry stated from his position.

"Let's hear it." The feeling of excitement crossed around the bridge.

"Voyager?" the voice of an older man resonated throughout the bridge.

"Yes, this is Voyager" Chakotay responded.

"We've been expecting you, and how is our citizen?" he asked hoping that all was well.

"I'm doing fine Oden, you're not going to believe where these people came from." The man standing on the bridge smiled.

"I'm sure there will be some interesting stories to tell when you get back. Your wife and our guest are on their way. Jed, have them come down to the capital building." The older man sated.

"Yes sir, I will." The link closed. They seemed friendly enough. Jedrek turned and looked at Chakotay; I'll provide you with the coordinates.

He nodded, and motioned for Tom, and Harry to join him, he decided that since they were aware of the fact that she'd lost her memory it would be best to have human officers meeting her. Jedrek followed them to the transporter room, and soon they were all standing on their surface of the planet.

-=/\=-

"Welcome to Tarra." Oden stated as he reached his hand out in a very familiar earth greeting.

"Thank you, it's good to be here, I am Commander Chakotay, this is Lt. Tom Pairs, and Ensign Harry Kim." He said motioning in turn to each one.

The older man spoke, "I am Prime Minister Oden Senclare this is Sergeant Laron." He motioned to the young man who'd been a bit ambitious and trigger happy in their earlier meeting.

Chakotay smiled, "we've met." He stated, earning him a look from the young man.

Oden smiled, "don't mind him, he really is harmless." The young man looked at him rather upset, earning him a smile from the old man. "I believe that the women will be here shortly. Would you follow me?" he asked.

The away team nodded and was escorted to a conference room, there was a bit of nervous excitement, they hadn't seen her in days, and all had been convinced that they would never see her alive again. They took their seats and waited for her arrival.

-=/\=-

A sense of trepidation crossed over her as she stood outside the doors to the conference room. She'd become used to life on the planet, what would she do if she could never remember anything of her life? Would she be able to cope with the transition? Deb had taken the puppy from her, and stood next to her waiting for her to open the door. The door opened and she slowly walked into the room, she spotted Oden and Laron sitting at one end of the table, and then three individuals that she didn't recognize in the least bit. She paused just inside.

Chakotay just looked at her in awe, there she was alive. He caught sight of the right side of her face and his heart dropped, it was obvious that she was blinded, and a huge scar graced her delicate flesh. He stood and approached her, "Kathryn," he smiled and reached out for her arm.

She immediately backed away, and took a position just behind the right shoulder of Deb. It was obvious now that she truly didn't know anything about anyone else. He dropped his arm down and stood quietly for a moment, allowing her time to relax, he then spoke, "sorry, it's just we didn't think we'd ever see you again." His eyes were kind as he peered deeply into hers.

She looked him over and then at the other two men that were with him, they too had stood. The carefully moved to take a position behind Chakotay. Her eyes brows furrowed, "Kathryn? Is that my name?"

Chakotay nodded, "Yes, your name is Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway." He placed his hand on his chest, "My name is Chakotay, this is Harry Kim, and Tom Paris."

She paused and looked to Deb and back to the young man that Chakotay had introduced last, "Tom?" she asked, she'd recognized the name from her dream.

Tom smiled; "yes?" he wondered if she remembered him.

She had moved away from her stance behind Deb, she approached the men looking them over. She stopped in front of Chakotay and reached her hand up to the side of his face, she touched his tattoo. He closed his eyes at her touch. Her curiosity was child like as she examined each of the individuals.

After a bit Chakotay spoke softly to her, "would you like to go to the ship?"

She looked him in the eyes, and then back to Deb. She gave her a nod. You could see her thinking about what to do, conflicting emotions running across her face. She then decided that she'd go on one condition, "Can she come too?" she asked.

Chakotay nodded, "of course." He had hoped that things would have gone better, but at least she was alive, and perhaps by seeing familiar surroundings it'd help to jar her memory. Chakotay took note of the little dog that the other woman was holding.

Kathryn nodded and went back to stand next to Deb, "when you're ready." She said, her heart was beating about a million beats per minute.

He looked to the other men in the room, "would you care to join us?"

Oden nodded, after a quick head count he called up to Voyager, "Chakotay to Voyager eight to beam up." The group all vanished in a midst of blue glittering light.

-=/\=-

After the initial disorientation of the transport wore off she looked around. The ship was vastly different then the surface of the planet. She spotted a young man at the console, he smiled, "Welcome back."

She nodded to him, not sure who he was at all. She turned her attention when she heard Chakotay speak. "Tom, Harry, please take our guests on a tour of the ship, I think that I'll show her to her quarters first." They could tell that he was intentionally not letting anyone know that she was the captain; they guessed that that information might be a bit much at the moment.

"Aye Sir," Harry stated, he looked towards Oden and his group, "would you follow me?" he asked.

They nodded, and Chakotay took Kathryn and Deb with him in the opposite direction. He watched Kathryn as she looked around in as much amazement as Deb at the ship. He stopped in front of her quarters; no one had even dared touch them. "Here we are, your quarters." He punched in a few buttons and the doors opened.

He stood back waiting for her to cross the threshold. Kathryn walked in and looked around. Deb followed her, and then Chakotay. Once the doors were closed Deb placed the now very angry puppy down, Kathryn smiled as she scampered around the room. She looked around trying to see if anything was familiar to her. Chakotay stood with bated breath.

She took several laps around the main living area, she looked at all of the personal belongings, but there was nothing that struck a nerve. She then proceeded into her sleeping area; Chakotay shadowed her from a distance. She paused as she spotted something sitting on the night stand. She lifted it up and sat down on the bed, tracing the outline of it. She looked up into Chakotay's eyes. "You gave this to me, didn't you?"

A smile graced his face and he nodded, "yes, about two years ago." He sat next to her on the bed, "You'd started to wear your hair down in just a pony tail, I made it for you and gave it to you for your birthday."

Deb smiled, it was obvious that everyone cared for her very much, well the fact that they'd stuck around so long looking for her said that. She wondered briefly if they weren't partners. She also thought that perhaps this was the man who her husband had reminded her of.

After a bit longer Chakotay spoke, "perhaps we should go to Sickbay; the Doctor might be able to help."

She looked at him, and nodded, "alright."

They left the puppy in her quarters with a few supplies that Chakotay replicated and the group headed off towards sickbay.

-=/\=-

The Doctor looked up as the doors opened, a large smile formed on his face, "Cap…" he paused when he saw Chakotay shake his head, he then corrected himself, "Kathryn." He took him only a few seconds to determine that the care she'd received down on the planet wasn't nearly as good as they could provide.

She had taken note that the Doctor was going to call her something else, she furrowed her brow and looked over at Chakotay and Deb, she too had caught it but they didn't have time to ask any questions, the Doctor was over to them with some kind of device. She backed away quickly when he reached up with a small device that had a light on it. "Doctor" Chakotay stated. He nodded then brought his hand down.

"It's a scanner, it won't hurt, it'll let me see what's going on." He was talking to her almost in the same way that he talked to Naomi. "Why don't you sit down here." He motioned for a biobed.

She looked to Deb and then to Chakotay, there was something about him that she trusted, she wasn't sure what it was but she seemed to feel safe around him. The two of them nodded, and she hopped up on the biobed. She eyed him cautiously as he ran the light all around her body. He muttered a few things she couldn't make out. "Well it looks like most of the injuries you suffered have been repaired pretty well, but it's obvious that the care you received wasn't as advanced as our own." This earned the Doctor a sidelong glance from Deb. "I believe I might be able to finish the repairs." He stated, "I'll need to do some more in depth scans but I should be able to repair the brain injury as well as restore your site in your right eye." He stated, "But I'll need some time to study my scans, meanwhile I can repair the cosmetic damage to your face." He stated.

Kathryn moved her hand up to the scar on her face, she'd accepted it as something that was there, she didn't know if she'd always had it or not. "You can really do that?" she asked looking up at him.

It was difficult for the Doctor and Chakotay to deal with the fact that she only seemed to have fleeting memories, in many ways she was much like their guests from the planet. "Yes, it's really a very simple procedure." The Doctor spoke, he lifted up another device. "This is a dermal regenerator, it repairs the skin, it can heal the scar completely." He motioned to see if she'd let him use it. "I promise it won't hurt, you might feel a slight tingling sensation but that's it."

She reached out and took Deb's hand and nodded, "proceed."

She watched Deb's expression as he ran the device over her face, she was in awe and shock while she watched as slowly the very prominent scar began to fade, until it was completely gone. "That's amazing" she exclaimed.

When the Doctor set the device down he disappeared into his office, her hand came up to her face to touch where the scar had been. She felt around and her skin was smooth, she looked up when she heard the Doctor reenter the room. He held out a mirror. She took it and looked at her face, "that really is amazing."

The Doctor merely smiled, "I can heal finish healing your other wounds too, and quite possibly restore your memories."

"You really think that you can?" she asked, obviously the people that she came from were very advanced.

"I'm sure I can, but like I said I need some time to look over the data that I have collected, in the mean time it might be best if you stayed here on the ship, surrounded by your things and the people in your life. That is usually the best therapy for people with amnesia." He informed her.

She nodded and hopped down off of the biobed. She turned back to the Doctor, "thank you very much." She smiled at him. The group then left the Doctor to work on finding a possible cure for her.

-=/\=-

In the hall Kathryn stopped Chakotay. "Mr. Chakotay, would you mind telling me something."

He stopped there was s tone in her voice that he recognized, it was when she started asking questions that she knew he didn't want to tell her. Amazingly it hadn't changed even in her altered state. "What is it?"

"What exactly is my function on this ship? You seem to have forgotten to let me know that information." She'd crossed her hands in front herself, she watched as he debated if he should provide her with the information as of just yet. She decided to break his dilemma. "That man in there was going to call me Captain wasn't he?"

He looked at her, nothing ever got past this woman. "Yes, he was." He simply stated.

She looked down in thought, "that is why everyone was so happy to see me, and why my quarters were so large." She seemed somewhat disturbed by the information, she was apparently their leader yet she couldn't even remember any of their names.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, just I thought that it might be a bit overwhelming." He placed his strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes.

"I think I understand why." Maybe this man was very wise in trying not to tell her.

He could see how disturbed she was, "hey I have an idea are you hungry?" he asked breaking her train of thought. She looked up and smiled, "actually I am."

"Alright how about we go to the heart of the ship, the mess hall?" he offered his arm, she smiled and took it. Deb followed the pair.

-=/\=-

It appeared that Harry and Tom had had the same idea. They ran into the group that had accompanied Kathryn to the ship. Oden spoke, "Commander your ship is truly amazing."

"Thank you" Chakotay smiled. "Will you join us?" he asked motioning towards the largest table in the room.

They group followed him to sit down; Neelix came bustling up to them. "Welcome back Captain."

Her eyes grew wide at this strange man standing in front of her. She was taken aback by his unique appearance. Chakotay decided that perhaps he should step in. "This is Mr. Neelix, he is Talixian, we met him when we started our journey out here in the Delta Quadrant. There are actually several different species represented on the ship."

Kathryn smiled, in his own way this strange little man was actually kind of cute. "Thank you" she finally supplied.

"So what can I get everyone to eat?" he asked.

"Neelix, whatever your special is today, I'm sure everyone would love to sample your unique cuisine." He stated, not really letting anyone know how unique his meals could be.

"Alright commander, I'll be back with meals for everyone." He then disappeared into the kitchen.

Kathryn noticed that Jed was looking at her, she then realized it was because the last time he'd seen her just a couple of hours before she'd had a massive scar across her face. Her hand subconsciously drifted up to her face, "apparently our doctor is very good." She smiled.

He nodded, he'd been told about some of the medical technologies that they had, but he hadn't as of yet seen it in action. "It's truly amazing." The man stated. They turned to Chakotay who spoke.

"I'm sure that our doctor wouldn't mind providing your medical facilities with a few pointers, after all you've taken such good care of our crewmate that it really is the least we can do." He smiled.

They looked up as Neelix came back with their meals. He set them down and wished them a good meal. Once everyone was done eating, Oden and his group thanked them for their hospitality but figured it was beginning to get late and they should return to the surface. They invited Voyager to stay as long as they wanted to. They would also see what they could do as far as making a trade for information as well as food stores for the ship.

The group went to the transporter room. Deb paused before she stepped on the transporter pad. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked concerned.

Kathryn nodded, "This is where I belong, I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll contact you tomorrow."

Deb nodded, and wished her friend a nice night and the group transported back down to the surface. Once their guests were gone Kathryn turned back to Chakotay. "I think I'm ready to retire for the evening, I believe that Doctor?" she paused looking at him, "I didn't catch his name."

"I'm afraid that it's just Doctor, he hasn't settled on a name yet." Chakotay supplied, he once again offered his arm to her and she took it.

"He doesn't have a name, what kind of person doesn't have a name?" she asked curiously.

"Well you see, he's not a biological being." He paused with her at the turbo lift.

"Not biological?" she asked her head tilting to the left.

"He's a hologram; he's made up of photons and force fields." He told her as they stepped into the lift.

"You mean he's a computer program?" She was astonished by this fact.

He laughed, "yes he is a computer program, the best one in Starfleet." He smiled as they reached her quarters.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

He nodded and let her enter her quarters first. He laughed as they were greeted by the puppy. He knelt down and then finally asked her, "so who's this?" he picked up the squirming animal.

"I haven't named her yet, just can't come up with one. Deb gave her to me." She stated, offering for him to sit down next to her on the couch. He sat next to her and placed the pup in between them. She then looked at him, "what exactly are we doing here in the Delta Quadrant, from what I understand we come from a place very far from here. At least that's what I've gotten the impression of."

He had been wondering when she'd start asking the hard questions. "Well we are on our way home."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "How did we get out here?"

He stilled himself to try and explain things to her, before he started he simply stated, "You have always been one to ask tough questions."


	8. Difficult Truths

Chapter Eight: Difficult Truths

-=/\=-

Kathryn lay in her bed thinking on what Chakotay had just told her. Apparently the reason why the ship that she came from was in the Delta Quadrant was because they had been pulled there against their will, and he'd told her that they'd decided to save the Ocompa and destroy their only means of getting home. She hadn't been fully convinced by what Chakotay had told her that they'd decided together. There was just something about his voice that told her there was a lot more to his story then he was telling her. She also had a feeling in her gut that he wasn't telling her the truth. Was it simply a feeling or was it a bit of a memory, a subconscious understanding that the story he was telling had more to it, though she didn't know it in the for front of her mind, but the back of her mind knew more.

She sighed, she couldn't sleep. She stood and walked around the room looking at all of the details that were around her. She smiled as she saw the pup tucked quietly on a bed in the corner. She hadn't noticed any other pets on the ship. Maybe when she got her mind back, if she ever got her mind back she'd have to remedy that.

"Computer," she called out, Chakotay had taught her that the computer responded to voice commands. "Do I have any journal or log entries?" she asked, she didn't know how she knew, but she knew that they kept records for everything.

"Affirmative," The computer's stale voice echoed through the room.

She thought for a moment and saw a monitor sitting on a desk in her quarters, "can you please display all log entries for the first week after Voyagers lunch." She sat down and looked at the screen. After about an hour of listening to and reading her longs she was almost in shock. Had she really made all these decisions, where nearly half her crew actually outlaws? Including the man that had been so kind and caring to her?

She was now more lost about who she was then she had been just a few days before. She stood and started to pace. What she'd learned was very disturbing to her, yet it seemed that despite all that she'd done to them they all cared about her greatly. She felt overwhelmed, he'd kept information from her, perhaps he was simply trying to avoid exactly what was going on in her mind, but at the same time she was upset by the fact he'd lied to her. Okay maybe she hadn't really been lied to, but she had had a significant amount of information withheld from her. She was now scared, she sat down on the couch and curled her knees to her chest and started to weep.

-=/\=-

Chakotay awoke, he just felt that there was something wrong, a sixth sense so to speak. "Computer time?" he asked.

"The time is 0502" the computer responded.

He decided that he should get up and check in on her, "Computer status of Kathryn Janeway?"

"She is alert." The computer stated.

"Location?" he asked.

"Kathryn Janeway is in her quarters." The computer stated again.

He got up and dressed, then made his way to her quarters, she was awake so he didn't feel bad about checking on her. He pressed the chime on her door.

-=/\=-

She looked up when she heard the chime ring. She wiped her eyes and wondered who would be calling on her at this time of day. She tried to steady her voice as she called out "come in." She looked down as she saw who it was.

He stepped into the room and he could tell instantly that there was something really bothering her. She wasn't looking at him, which was a change from just the night before. "Kathryn?" he asked walking over to her and sitting next to her on the couch.

She still didn't look up at him, she wasn't sure what to say or do at the moment. Her emotions were running wild, her brain trying to justify the information that she'd learned about herself and the people all around her.

He reached his hand out to touch her shoulder, "Kathryn what is it?" he asked. He could tell even in the low light of the room that she'd been crying. "You can tell me." He stated, he brushed some of the hair away from her face and she turned away.

She took a deep breath, and placed her elbow on her leg and her right check into her hand. "I" she paused for a moment, she'd noticed that her voice was rather unsure and she was sure he'd noticed too, "I accessed my logs."

His eyes closed, she was always extremely curious, and he had forgotten to try and limit her access at least until they'd figured out how to restore her memories. "I see," he stated, not sure what else to say.

She moved to look at him, her grey eyes shimmering and searching his. "You didn't tell me that it was me that made the decision to strand everyone here." She swallowed, "why did I force the people I'm supposed to care for to possibly spend the rest of their lives separated from their families." She was desperately searching for an answer.

Chakotay's heart sank, "You decided to destroy the Caretaker's Array to save the lives of millions of people, if you hadn't done that, they would have been destroyed." He supplied, "if you hadn't done what you did, there would have been genocide if the Kazon had been allowed to possess the technology that the Caretaker had."

Tears were trying to spill over, "what made the lives of strangers more important than that of the people I was supposed to take care of?"

"Look Kathryn, you felt that it was wrong to sacrifice the lives of millions just for your and our own needs. Yes, at first there were some people that weren't happy about it at first, but they not long after came to the decision that you had made the right choice." He could see the tears falling silently down her cheeks, "Kathryn everyone on this crew loves you, respects you, and would follow you anywhere you lead them. You would give your life for them, and they would give theirs for you. Every decision you have ever made as their leader was for their own good or the good of millions of innocent people, the crew respects you for that, you have also never given up, there were times when we could have set down someplace and given up, but you refused to do so, you pushed through and we have traveled so far and gone through so much in the time we have been here. So don't you dare second guess anything you have ever done."

She couldn't stand what he was saying; he had so much faith in her when she at the moment didn't have faith in herself. She looked him in the eyes, and with a shaky voice, "I'm seconding guessing things that I don't remember doing."

She was so upset he did the only thing that he could think of; he reached his arms out to her. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, he held her while she was trying to regain composure. She did feel safe in his arms, and she could feel that he truly believed what he was telling her.

-=/\=-

Deb was pleased when she'd gotten a call from who they now knew was named Kathryn. She was also surprised, she'd heard the Neelix man call her captain, but it hadn't processed that she was indeed the captain of the ship she'd been returned to until she'd told her herself that she was. She had had no idea that she'd been entertaining someone quite as important as she was, and she was very thankful that she had taken such good care of her. That meant that the crew of Voyager would be far more likely to be friendly to them then if they had mistreated her.

Kathryn told her that the Voyager would stay in orbit for quite a while, Chakotay had told her this, they were using the time for some rest and relaxation and for some repairs the ship needed and maintenance that was required for the ship to stay in good working order. Kathryn also told her that she had been told by the Holographic Doctor that she would be going in for surgery by the end of the day. Hopefully when she awoke she would know everything that she was supposed to actually know. Deb had requested to be present on the ship when she went though the surgery, she had grown close to the woman and wanted to make sure she was doing well.

The Doctor had agreed and thought that it would be a wonderful idea to have a bit more help in sickbay, for at least now, than Tom Paris was. She had already transported to the ship, and was being informed as to what the procedure would in tell.

-=/\=-

Kathryn and Chakotay had spent a rather emotional day as she was fighting to come to terms with the information she'd been learning about herself and the ship. They were sitting back in her living room; he'd taken her on a complete tour of the ship. After a meal they retired to her quarters to wait for the Doctor to call her. She was nervous and prayed that it would be a success and she'd remember everything in full so she could stop second guessing her life. She turned to look at Chakotay; there was something that she really wanted to know. "Chakotay?" she asked, her voice sounded unsure.

"Yes," he said as he took her hands, there was something in her voice that made him nervous.

"I've been wondering, about our relationship. I know we started off as enemies, and I know we are obviously very close, I was wondering exactly how close we were?" she'd locked eyes with him.

He was looking deeply into her eyes; she always asked such difficult questions. He smiled and touched her cheek. "Honestly," he started, "we are very close, but there are some boundaries that we haven't crossed." His face looked extremely hurt as he spoke to her. She'd seen how much he loved her when he looked at her, and she could feel the attraction in herself.

She looked down a bit disappointed, "why?" she asked looking back up into his face.

He swallowed; he wasn't sure what to say, he had never thought that he'd have to explain that it was she that didn't want the relationship. "Well, as Captain, you feel that it wouldn't be in the crew's best interest for us to become involved." He looked away from her, the pain at having to tell her the way it was, was far more then he could handle.

She felt the tears coming to the surface once more, the pain on his face was almost more then she could handle. She squeezed his hand, and was about to say something else when they were interrupted, "Doctor to Janeway."

She looked away from the man sitting next to her and wiped her eyes, "Janeway here, yes Doctor?" she said, only the smallest warble in her voice betrayed her feigned normality.

He ignored her obvious distress; he figured she might be having a difficult time. "We're ready down here."

"Alright Doctor, I'm on my way." She closed the link, and looked back at him. Both of their faces held a sadness too them. "I guess we should go."

He nodded and stood, he offered her his arm and she took it. She wondered what really was wrong with her to have never allowed him in. She'd learned that she had originally been involved with someone in the Alpha Quadrant, but he had given up on her. She was alone and wondered why she was making herself stay that way. She guessed in a little while she may know the answers to those questions. They arrived in sickbay and the EMH had her lay down on the biobed. Deb took her hand as the Doctor sedated her. Chakotay was shooed away and they began the procedures that would hopefully restore her sight in her right eye, and give her back her identity.


	9. Decisions

Chapter Nine: Decisions

-=/\=-

Kathryn sat alone at her desk in her ready room, a cup of coffee in her left hand and a data padd. in the other. She'd been cleared for active duty post, the Doctor's ground breaking miracle surgery to give her back her memories, but he'd insisted on her resting and recuperating. She just couldn't do that, she needed to work. She'd been away from the ship physically and mentally way too long. Still the experience had left her extremely unsettled.

The Doctor at first thought that she may lose the memories from her time down on the planet and from when she first arrived but that hadn't been the case. Though, in a lot of ways it was almost as if she'd dreamed the whole thing. It'd brought up a lot of emotional issues she'd thought that she'd already come to terms with in the last five years, but once again the worries about what she did, and every decision she'd ever made in the delta quadrant were now in the forefront of her mind.

The first thing she had to do when she'd first woken up was deal with the pet she'd managed to acquire while down on the surface. That decision was quickly taken from her by not just Deb, but Chakotay, and the Doctor as well. They'd all insisted that she should have a companion, and down on Terra, it just wasn't heard of giving gifts back. That next choice that she made after that, was to allow others to get a companion if they wished, though she had given some rules that no more than one per person, she knew that not all the crew would want a pet, thankfully more of the crew had decided that it would be more of a hassle to own one then it would be worth, and frankly some just weren't pet kind of people. Mr. Neelix had insisted on getting a group of chickens so that they could have fresh eggs. After listening to him for over an hour talk about the subject and cutting down his proposal to bring larger livestock she'd agreed that no more than ten chickens, and one roaster, would be allowed on the ship, and they must stay contained within the airponics bay where the other natural food stores were, and the roaster had to have its own pen, so that they didn't end up with a chicken collective.

Kathryn set her padd. down, it was amazing just how earth like this Terra was. Even the name of it was familiar and the culture and language. Part of her wondered if after five years they should just settle someplace, this certainly would be the place to do it. She looked out at the planet, but then again she longed for the rest of her family and the security that Earth provided. They would be in orbit for another week. Once again she decided that it might be the best option for the crew to have a choice. She would announce, later that week before they departed, that any and all crewmembers that would like to settle on Terra would have permission to do so. But, now was not the time to worry about that. She had other things she needed to take care of.

She looked up as she heard her chime ring; he was just on time like always. "Come in" she said turning to look at the door. "Commander" she nodded. She knew that she wanted, no needed, to talk to him about what went on in the days that followed her retrieval. She'd asked some pretty difficult questions, and he'd been brutally honest. So honest with her that even now just seeing him pretending that everything was fine and normal really hurt her heart. She now realized that she'd been keeping everyone at arms length, not because she felt it wrong with the protocols, after all they were written for a system not as tight as the one they were in. In the alpha quadrant if someone wished to be involved with someone that could be questionable, there would be an examination into the matter, and measures would be taken to allow them to do so. Out here, it was inevitable that they would begin to pair off, and she realized that if that were to happen she could spend the rest of her life truly alone.

Chakotay looked at her and smiled, "Neelix's banquet is in about an hour, and he wishes that we ware semiformal clothes, he said absolutely no uniforms." Chakotay informed her.

"No uniforms? He didn't inform me of that little detail." She stated, walking over to him. She locked eyes with him briefly but couldn't hold them, too many emotions ran though her.

He caught note of the fact she didn't hold his gaze, he wondered just how much of everything she remembered. "Well that's what he told me, so I think it's best if we went to our quarters and changed."

She nodded and gave him a slight haunted smile before she took her place in front of him to walk across the bridge. It was the end of the Alpha shift and she nodded to the many crewmembers that were on the bridge. She remembered just the day before when she arrived on the bridge for the first time, every one of the crew stood at attention when Harry called out, "captain on the bridge." She was so deeply touched at the love and devotion they showed her.

-=/\=-

"Captain, so good of you to make it, how are you feeling today?" Neelix asked no sooner had she taken two steps into the room. He'd seen her just on the other side of the doors and had made his way over before she could even make it into the room.

She smiled, and looked him in the eyes, "I'm doing alright and thank you very much I'm glad to be here." She took his hands for a brief second. She'd decided that she was going to make it a point to try and get to know all of her crew better. After all, they were really all they had.

"Good to hear good to hear, the people of Terra are extremely generous, they have provided us with all kinds of wonderful things, many of which I'm sure you are familiar with. It appears that whatever race had removed them from earth, had also taken with them a grand verity of plant and animal life that were indigenous to earth. We have potatoes, apples, celery, actually many different earth foods for everyone to enjoy!" he was so excited by this.

Kathryn made her way to the hors drover table, for once there wasn't a single thing that she didn't recognize, and there was no Leola root in sight, a welcome change to say the least. She happily picked up some mixed nuts, and a few other terrain treats, and then made her way to mingle with the crowd. She spotted Deb and her husband quickly and made her way over to them. She was happy to see them talking with B'Elanna, one of her more unique crewmembers. "Hello, am I interrupting?" she asked.

B'Elanna smiled, "Oh no not at all, we were just discussing their space folding technology." The half Klingon stated. "It's really fascinating, unfortunately it doesn't look like we'll be able to adapt it to fit our needs; it's just too complex."

Kathryn nodded and smiled, "that's too bad."

"It really is," Deb stated, she looked the woman before her over, "how are you feeling Kathryn?" she asked, using her real name instead of the name that she'd given her.

"I'm feeling fine," she said once again, it seemed like everyone was concerned with how she was holding up. She smiled as she looked at the woman that had shown her so much compassion and protected her from accusations and everyone else who'd believed that she did indeed belong elsewhere. "I've finally come up with a name for the puppy."

Deb took a drink off of a tray that was being carried around by an ensign that had volunteered to help Neelix out, "really, what did you name her?" she asked curiously.

"Debbie, after you," she too lifted a drink off the tray.

"I'm honored." The dark haired woman stated a bit in shock. She looked at B'Elanna who too smiled.

"It was the least I could do after all the kindness that you have shown me." She smiled. She then looked out at the crowed when she heard her title being called out. At first the source of the voice couldn't be seen but soon they were looking at the bright eyes of Naomi Wildman.

"Captain, I'm glad that you were able to make it." She smiled with her hands behind her back looking up at the woman.

"Thank you Miss. Wildman, I'm glad to be here" the child was always so formal, it was really cute.

The child grinned even more, "I was told to give you this." She moved her hands out from behind her back and she handed her a single pink rose." The child beamed as Kathryn took it.

"And who is this from?" she asked. Her eyes searched the room for anyone that was looking at them. She had a feeling she knew who it was from, but she wasn't entirely sure. She didn't find anyone watching the interaction.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I can't tell you, that information is classified." She stated trying not to smile.

She looked from B'Elanna to Deb, who both were extremely amused by the exchange. "Classified? Even from the Captain of the ship?" she asked the child.

Naomi's smile grew even bigger as she spoke, "especially the captain." She then nodded to her and decided it was time to make a hasty retreat, "and now if you will excuse me, I must be going, it's almost bed time." And with that the child hurriedly made her way through the crowed and out the rear doors of the mess hall.

Kathryn looked to the others who were obviously trying not to laugh. "I wonder what that was all about." B'Elanna stated.

Deb grinned broadly, "It looks like you have an admirer." She said pointing to the rose.

Kathryn blushed slightly, "it's a single pink rose, it symbolizes friendship." She stated smelling it, it wasn't replicated it'd come from the airponics bay. "And I have a feeling I know who it came from." She sent B'Elanna a knowing look. The other woman just nodded and smiled, leaving Deb a little out of the loop. She hung out with the girls and various other crewmembers for the rest of the evening before turning in. She was going to talk with Tuvok and get his opinion on something, before she made a decision that could potentially change the entire dynamics of the crew and their life in the Delta Quadrant.

-=/\=-

Kathryn sat on the couch in Tuvok's quarters, a glass of Vulcan spiced tea warming her hands. He always knew what she liked. She looked towards her friend; he'd already figured that there was something that was weighing heavily on her mind. She so very rarely visited him in his quarters, and usually when she did it was because she needed his counsel. She looked at him and smiled a slight sideways smile. "Tuvok" she started, suddenly unsure of what else to say.

"Yes, Captain?" he asked, he sat next to her his hands folded together with his index fingers extended. He looked her over.

"I need your advice, as both my friend, and as my tactical officer." She stated, looking down at his coffee table as she set her glass down. She turned her body so she could more easily see him. He nodded to her encouraging her to continue. "Well, the last week or so, has gotten me thinking on our situation. Not just the fact that we're stuck out here alone, but on how our relationships on this ship are." She paused still not sure what to say. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands that were clasped nervously together. She forced herself to look up into Tuvok's eyes. "Actually, I've been thinking on my relationship with the rest of the crew."

He nodded, "I see," he simply stated, letting her know that he was listening; he knew that there was more.

"I was wondering, just how close as Captain I should get to my crew. We are after all still thousands of light-years away from home, and…" she trailed off, losing her train of thought.

He looked at her curiously. He had figured out already what she might have wanted to talk about, he'd taken note on many occasions some of the exchanges between her and her first officer as well as other members of the crew. "You are wondering, if as captain, you could pursue a relationship with a member of your crew, am I correct?" he asked is such a calm Vulcan way.

She looked him in the eyes, shocked; she hadn't actually outright and said that was what she was worried about. "How did you?"

"Sufficed to say I know you, also you are not against forming friendships with members of your crew, you have formed one with me, and several of your other officers." He pointed out, "and further more protocol doesn't state that a captain shouldn't be friends with their crew." He informed her, "However it does state against getting involved with a subordinate. However there have been on many ships such cases of individuals that have broken that protocol. It also I do believe wasn't written for a situation quite like the one that we have found ourselves in." He looked her over; she was taking in what he was saying. "Furthermore, it is the nature of a species to want to seek out and bond with other individuals; it is only natural that you would feel this urge as well. Indeed, you are the captain, but at the same time you are also human, and a living being. If you are wondering if it would be a sever breech in protocol to become involved with someone, I do not believe that it would be."

She was surprised that he'd said what he'd said. She looked down and took a deep breath lost in thought processing the words that he was speaking to her. "What if things didn't work out?" she asked a very real possibility.

"Captain," he reached his hand out to take hers, "if it's the individual that I believe it is that you wish to become involved with, I doubt that would be the case, however I also would say this, I do not believe it is Star Fleets intention for a person to live out their life in solitude and isolation. I do believe as your friend, and as your tactical officer, that it would be in the best interest of the ship, and its crew for you to not be isolated."

She looked up into his face and smiled, he wasn't letting her doubt herself; she guess she'd been doing that for too long. "Thank you very much old friend." He simply nodded to her. They stayed and talked for a while longer before she excused herself, she still had a ship to run, and reports to read. Perhaps maybe later that night she would seek out Chakotay, and let him know how she really felt, and see what happened from there.


	10. Breaking Protocol

Chapter Ten: Breaking Protocol

-=/\=-

It was late and he'd only just finished up everything that he needed to get done that day. There'd been a minor altercation between some of the people of Terra and some of their crew, a misunderstanding that needed to be dealt with. Now he was looking forward to a nice quiet evening and maybe catching up on some reading. He stopped just outside his door and keyed for entry. He walked in and froze, there was someone sitting on his couch.

"Hello," Kathryn simply said when he finally entered.

His eyebrows lowered as he took in the fact that she was in his quarters, "captain?" he asked confused. He walked towards her slightly, "I don't understand, what are you doing." He paused when she stood and walked up to him, she pressed her finger upon his lips.

"Shh Chakotay, I came by because I needed to talk to you, you weren't back yet, so I let myself in." she stated, she'd lowered her hand and took his urging him closer to his couch. She lowered herself, bringing him with her, encouraging him to sit down next to her. "And it's Kathryn right now, not Captain." She said. Her eyes held a look he couldn't place.

"Kathryn, what is it?" he asked extremely confused, it was rare that she came to his quarters, and she'd most certainly never let herself in before. He took note of her dress, she was wearing a simple pants suit, something similar to the yellow and green outfit she'd worn on New Earth, it wasn't meant to impress anyone. He started to wonder if she was alright, she was behaving so strangely. "Kathryn, are you feeling alright." He'd reached up to hold her shoulders, searching her face to for any sign of illness.

She tilted her head slightly and smiled hesitantly. She let her eyes lower to her hands that were clasped loosely in her lap now. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind, she was suddenly very frightened. Inwardly she had to laugh at herself, she could face certain death and not lose control but anything that involved her own feelings made her feels as terrified as she used to be at the age of six years old during a thunder storm. She finally decided on what she'd say, she looked up and into his eyes; she could see how worried he was becoming. "Chakotay, I'm not alright." She felt as if she were about to cry.

"Do I need to get the Doctor?" he asked, he was terrified now, she was acting so odd.

"No" she stated, "he can't help."

He moved his hands to the sides of her cheeks, holding them gently searching her face for the meaning of what she was saying. "Then what is it." His voice was soft, nearly a whisper.

She felt the tears fill her eyes, "I've hurt you," she simply stated.

"Kathryn?" He was trying to make sense of what was going on, "no you haven't." he tried to reassure her.

"Chakotay, yes I have, and I keep hurting you and you keep pretending that everything is fine, but it isn't fine." Tears flowed freely from her eyes, though her voice remained in control, she hadn't reached belly sobs yet and she was desperately trying not to. "Two days ago, I asked you a very important and difficult question, and you answered it honestly, but the look on your face when you did." She paused needing to take a breath, "It" she looked down; she'd felt him drop his hands to his lap. She knew he was still looking at her. "It broke my heart; I realized how much I've been hurting you."

He watched her, everything that had happened to her had taken a real toll on her, he wasn't sure if she was really aware of what she was saying or not. He wondered if perhaps the surgery she'd had, had, had an adverse effect on her that that Doctor didn't foresee. He reached his right hand up and placed it just under her chin, he lifted her face so that he could look her in the eyes. "Kathryn, I have accepted the roles that we must play on this ship. I understand why you have chosen not to have a relationship. I would be lying if I said that I didn't wish, even for a second, that things could be different. But, you have made it clear that it would be a violation of protocol, and detrimental to the crew if we were to pursue one." He told her, he watched as she took a ragged breath.

"Would it really be?" she asked, she was looking him straight in the eye. "Or, have I just been telling myself and you that because I'm too scared to risk letting myself fall in love again?" she searched his soul for an answer. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He just starred at her, trying to figure out if she was trying to say what he was thinking she was trying to say. Thoughts began racing though her mind at his silence, had she read the whole situation wrong, he'd just told her that he wanted to have a relationship with her, but he was acting as if he didn't. Panic sunk in, and she stood quickly. The tears that had started to settle came back as her chest began to feel heaving and her breath caught in her throat. "I'm sorry." She cried, "I" she took a deep breath as she started for the door, "I shouldn't have come."

She was nearly to the threshold of his door when she felt a strong hand on her arm, "Kathryn." He whispered, she stopped and turned around as she felt pressure push her in the direction. "Don't go, I'm sorry, I'm just, just a little unsure of exactly what you're trying to tell me." He hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable; he just needed to be sure she truly meant what she was saying.

Her eyes managed to find his, with much effort, and in a very small shy voice she said, "isn't it obvious Chakotay, I'm trying to say that I love you, and I want a relationship." She was blinking quickly as she fought her losing battle with her eyes.

The words washed over him, he closed his eyes for a brief moment savoring the feeling of what she'd just told him. He opened them again and looked deep into her soul, he let go of her arm, but quickly wrapped her into an embrace. She rested her head on his broad chest and closed her eyes. Her arms snaked around his waist; she felt his chin rest on top of her head. As she stood there she heard him whisper, "I would very much like that as well." The sensation of lips pressed against her head with an audible sound washed over here, and then the words that he'd never said out right before met her ears. "I love you too." That was it, her undoing, she felt herself grow weak as all the pent up emotion of the last five years washed over her. His strong arms supported her and she felt self being lifted, she soon found that she was sitting in his lap as he stroked her back, and for the first time in many years she felt safe.

-=/\=-

The sound of the warp core humming slowly met her ears. She opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in her quarters. Sitting up in a panic it took her a moment to realize what must have happened. She took a deep breath; the previous night had been very emotional. She figured at some point she must have fallen asleep, and he didn't have the heart to wake her up. She through her legs over the side of his bed. She inwardly smiled, the whole room smelled of him, she felt a brief chill go down her spine at the thought. She noticed that the outer vest she'd been wearing had been removed as well as her combadge. She smiled at the thought that he'd tucked her in.

She walked out into the living room to find him reading a data padd. "Good morning," she stated alerting him to her presence.

He looked up and smiled, "good morning, sleep well?" he asked, he had a bit of a goofy grin on his face, but the seriousness of her expression made it change. "What is it?" he was now concerned that she was having second thoughts about what she'd said the night before.

She sat down next to him and turned her body towards him; she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Chakotay, I did mean what I said last night." She cautiously smiled, "I wasn't drunk, or under the influence of something, I really do want to have a relationship with you. Everything that I went through the last two weeks taught me a lot. I realized that I have been isolating myself because I'm afraid of letting anyone get close." She looked down, she was far more in control of her emotions then she'd been the night before. "Everyone that I've been really close to I've lost, I didn't want that to happen again, so I hid behind protocol, and the crew thinking that it would be enough. But, then I saw how honest you were, and how hurt you were by what I was doing, and I realized that if I kept doing what I was doing, then I would lose the people that I love and care about the most in the worst possible way. They would still be here with me, but the relationship would be gone. I can't stand to have that happen. The truth is, I need you more than anything, especially right now."

He looked down and smiled, he leaned over and placed the padd that he'd been reading down on the coffee table and placed his hand on her arm. "Kathryn," his voice was full of love, "I need you too, and I promise that I will never leave you, you're stuck with me for the long hull, you have always been, and always will. I would love nothing else but to be with you every day, to be able to show you how much I care about you, but I need you to be completely sure that it is what you want, because I will be committed to you no matter what. You will be, and are never, alone Kathryn."

She took a deep breath and leaned towards him, she paused just above his lips, "I want nothing more than to have you by my side with me every day. I promise that I am in this for the long hull too." She closed the gap and pressed her lips against his, sealing her promise with a kiss.

The feeling of her lips pressed against his was exquisite; he pulled her in closer to him deepening the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist as he rubbed up and down her back. She broke the kiss suddenly as she realized that she'd been in his quarters all night, he looked at her concerned, wondering if even after all that she'd said she'd changed her mind. She locked eyes with him, "Debbie" she stated, the realization that the pup hadn't been cared for.

A rush of relief washed over him, he laughed slightly, "she's fine, I checked on her a half hour ago, while you were sleeping."

She visibly relaxed and leaned back into him, "you're too good to me." She whispered as she closed the gap between their lips again, this time her kiss was far more urgent as she began to rock her hips subconsciously on his lap. She heard him groan, it didn't take her much persuading, and she'd begin removing his jacket. He took her lead, his hands reached for the zipper on the back of her outfit; he paused and looked her in the eyes, a silent question. She nodded and that was all he needed.

-=/\=-

Looking up from his station at the con Tom smiled, the command team had just made it to the bridge. He responded when he'd heard her yell out, "report."

"Captain, we are still in orbit of the planet and all systems are operating at peek efficiency, the gamma shore leave rotation has just beamed down, and Neelix is still busy gathering up more food stuffs." He happily reported he'd looked back at her as she took her seat; she seemed to be in a wonderful mood. He looked at Chakotay who also seemed to be in just about as good of a mood as the Captain was. He couldn't help himself, "sleep well?" he asked them both.

"As a matter of fact Mr. Paris I had a wonderful night's sleep." She simply supplied, she exchanged a quick look with Chakotay a subconscious sideways smile playing on her lips.

Tom noticed the exchange, but decided to play it cool, if their relationship had changed he most certainly didn't want to risk upsetting it. "I'm glad to hear it Captain." He smiled back to her before resuming his gaze at his consul. He was sure that it had changed, he would know soon enough.


	11. Good Bye

Chapter Eleven: Good Bye

-=/\=-

"Seriously B'Elanna, I think that they changed their relationship." Tom stated as he leaned in and spoke in an excited whisper.

She rolled her eyes, this was the fifth time in two months he'd come to her saying the same thing. "Tom, not again," she laughed.

He looked indigent at her, "B'Elanna I'm serious; you should have seen them both on the bridge this morning. They were in an extremely good mood, both of them, and she sent him a look." He stated his expression saying that he was truly serious.

She laughed, "a look eh?" she asked, "Tom, she gives everyone looks, she is a very expressive woman, that doesn't mean that they're going out, I mean after five years I don't think that they'd just suddenly act upon their feelings." Leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know as well as I do that Chakotay would never force her into a relationship, and after five years, and being stuck on a planet together for three months alone and didn't' do anything. I doubt that she would have just suddenly changed her mind."

Tom was going to try and convince her no matter what. "B'Elanna I'm serious, I really think that they have changed their relationship, I checked the computer to see where they were last night, and she stayed the night in his quarters."

She huffed, "Tom, for one you shouldn't be spying on them, and I'm sure there is a logical explanation for that, they were probably working it wouldn't be the first time they pulled an all nighter."

"Yeah, but she said she'd slept really well last night, and she looked well rested." He too was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed now.

"She might have left her combadge in his quarters." She challenged. She had a hard time believing that they had truly changed their relationship.

"Why did she have her combadge off in his quarters then?" he retorted.

"Well, she was wearing a jacket over a pants suit yesterday, I saw her in the mess hall. She might have taken the jacket off and forgotten to remove her combadge. And, before you say anything, remember when I left mine in your quarters? Harry sure had a field day about that one." She looked him straight in the eyes.

"B'Elanna" He just wished that she'd believe him.

"Tom, I'm just saying that after five years I don't think they would just suddenly change their mind. I know we all want them to get it together but I don't think they ever will." She'd leaned forward and reached her hand out to take his.

He looked down defeated, "well you might be right, it could be nothing, but I just feel like there's something more going on, maybe that knock on her head knocked some sense into her?" he offered up one last try."

She sighed this time she wasn't going to convince him, "alright, if you're right then sooner or later we're going to find out for sure, I hope that you are, but I think you're just going to be disappointed again." She looked up when she heard the doors to the mess hall open, it was the captain; she sent a look to Tom suggesting that they end their conversation.

He nodded and watched as Kathryn took a seat at a table alone after grabbing a tray. She thumbed through a padd while drinking a cup of coffee. He was also really hoping that he wasn't just imagining things like B'Elanna thought he was. This time he knew they were going out, he could feel it.

-=/\=-

Chakotay looked up from the padd he'd been reading as the chime to his office rang. "Come in" he stated simply and returned his gaze for a few more seconds to the information he had in front of him. He finished the last sentence before looking up to see who'd interrupted him. A smile crossed his lips, "captain" he said pleased to see her, they were on duty and after their morning they'd both talked about it and had agreed that they would keep their business relationship as it was.

She watched as he placed the padd that he was reading down on the desk with a click. "I just wanted to come by and tell you that my announcement will be in thirty minutes." Though she was smiling he knew how difficult this announcement was going to be for her, they'd already faced the same thing once before the second year they were in the Delta Quadrant.

He nodded and stood, "you didn't have to tell me in person." He stated as he sat on his desk in front of her, there was obviously something more she wanted to talk about.

She looked down then back up, "I know." She said she looked him in the eyes and he could tell she was fighting tears.

"But?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows.

She smiled to him, "but," she started realizing that he really did know her as well as he'd said he did. "I'm not sure if I'm ready too." She finally admitted.

"We've done this before, and everything turned out well." He took her hands into his.

"I know, but that was three years ago, I'm afraid that after all this time, they've grown tired and weary, what if half the ship wants to stay?" Her gaze had dropped again, she could tell that she wasn't doing as well this time around as she had before, even she longed to stay, to start a real relationship and maybe actually start a family, and not worry about some alien attack or random anomaly that would destroy them all.

Since they were alone, and it was obvious she was torn he decided it wouldn't hurt to offer her some extra support. He stood and wrapped his arms around her, something he'd never dreamed of doing before, the most he'd have done in the past was to touch her shoulder or something of that nature. At first she was surprised that he'd done it, but she relaxed into his embrace. "Kathryn, like I said before, no matter what happens we'll make it."

She smiled into his chest and nodded, a single tear for what she knew they wouldn't have running down her cheek, but she was the captain, and she'd promised them that they'd get home. She couldn't abandon that truth even though part of her wanted to stay, but Earth was truly home.

-=/\=-

Deb smiled when she saw Kathryn; she'd beamed down to say her goodbyes in person. "Kathryn," Deb said opening her arms to her.

"Deb" Kathryn said taking the other woman into an embrace. "We're leaving first thing tomorrow." She said as she let go of the woman who'd taken such wonderful care of her.

"So I've been told, did any of your crew choose to stay with us?" she inquired. They'd met on a trial that she'd taken her on the third day that they'd had her as their guest; it was a beautiful nature trail that followed the path of the ocean.

Kathryn had her arms behind her back, her very captain like stance. "No, they all decided that Earth was where they really want to be. Though I have to admit, the offer was extremely tempting." She looked up at the woman.

"You thought about staying?" she asked.

"Briefly yes, Chakotay and I well we've decided that it was about time for us to start a relationship, and part of me thought how wonderful it would have been to settle down and start a family, but we belong on Voyager, and in the Alpha Quadrant." she stopped and smiled at the woman.

"I understand, so you weren't in a relationship before?" she asked a bit surprised herself, "I'd assumed by the way you responded to each other that you had been."

"I'd thought we were too and I'd asked him about it, before the surgery, and well he was honest and said that we weren't and why we weren't. After the surgery the look on his face haunted me, I talked with my very good friend and well, he was able to talk some logical sense into me." She smiled at the woman, "I don't know why I didn't ask him about it before, I guess I just thought that I didn't need anything more then I had, but I was very wrong." She looked up into the sky, she could see a shimmering light that looked like star floating above them; she knew it was Voyager.

"Well I'm very happy for you, and I wish you a wonderful, safe, and speedy journey home." She smiled to the woman before her. "We're going to miss you, and your crew."

Kathryn smiled, "I'm going to miss you too, we'll be in comm. range for about a week more." She informed her.

"Then I expect a call before you're too far away." Deb stated.

"You can count on one." Kathryn gave her one last hug before hitting her combadge to request a beam out.

-=/\=-

"Report?" she asked taking her seat. She looked to Chakotay who only smiled at her.

"All systems secured and ready to go Captain." Tom stated as he pressed a few buttons.

"alright Mr. Paris, set a for home." She stated as she leaned back in her chair, "warp eight."

"Course laid in." he replied looking back at her, everyone had a touch of sadness they'd gotten to know the peple of Terra very well and they were going to be missed greatly, but like every other planet they'd made friends with, they would have to push on.

"Engage." Kathryn simply stated. She closed her eyes briefly as a wave of sadness overcame her. She took a deep breath then opened them. You'd think after five years of the same thing she'd be used to saying goodbye to new friends, but maybe that was just something you never get used too.

-=/\=-

Deb leaned against her husband as they peered up into the sky. The new start that had graced their planet streaked by and disappeared in a large flash of light. She looked up into his eyes, "I hope they find their way home." She stated.

Jed wrapped his arms around his wife. "If Captain Janeway is any indication, I think they will." He placed a kiss atop her forehead and resumed his gaze to where Voyager had disappeared.

"I hope your right." She stated as she too looked towards the sky. She offered a simple protection prayer for the people that had changed their entire way of thinking and had graced their life even if it had only been for a short time. The pair just stood there for several minutes before retiring to their home. Deb only paused for a moment to pick up the single puppy she'd decided to keep. "Come on Kathryn lets go back inside." She stated before the shut the door behind her.

-=/\=-

The End

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this story; I'm debating on writing a continuation story later. Let me know what you think!


End file.
